


Dangerous in Love

by tigragrece



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's happen when Richard had his suspension because of what happen with one girl. And about his feelings, romance with Andy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while reading some stuff.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Richard was jealous of something about Andy. He knew that he and Kim was just for being one alibi. But he was so jealous of some stuff related to Andy.  
So while he was so jealous and angry, he has made a stupid mistake to kiss a bimbo who had drugs.   
And now he is suspended and Andy doesn't talk to him anymore.   
They were friends even more than friends.   
He was so stupid.

The non talking has lasted some months until Wimbledon, where Kim has called Richard for knowing more about why they are not calling since Andy is really in an angry mood.   
Kim proposes at Richard "Come at the home, so maybe you can talk with him and make everything better"   
He flies to London, where he goes on the home of Andy, when Andy arrive after his game, he is surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you..."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for what happen, I was stupid to do this thing with the girl, I wasn't thinking I was just jealous and other stuff, and I didn't realize that I could lose everything even you"

"Why have you taken so long?"

"Because I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me again.."

"How did you come here?"

"Kim has helped me"

"Oh okay..."

"I'm sorry, can you maybe forgive me?"

"Yes, if you promise me that I don't see this anymore, because I can't deal to see you with a girl like this and do stupid thing... I love you Richie"

"Andy... I'm sorry, but I was just so jealous because I admired you and Kim, even if I know it's fake. I wanted it to be us. And I love you too. Can I show you how I'm sorry?"

"Yes"

They have made love where Richard has proven how he have missed Andy.   
For the moment they were still in a secret relationship, but they decided to spend more time together after tat Andy have do apparition with Kim, where when they are in the bed, Richie can do stuff at Andy to remind him how he loves him.

**END**


End file.
